1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a tensioning device for a hydraulic hose on a lift truck and more particularly to a hose tensioning device which also serves as a hydraulic connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,449, issued Jan. 13, 1981 to Friedrich Renk and Jurgen Handel for a "Tensioning Device for Tensioning of Hydraulic Hoses on Telescopic Lift Mast Assemblies" shows two versions of a hose tensioning device in which a hose pulley is shiftably mounted on a lift truck and biased by a coil spring.